The Past's Secrets
by csicrazii
Summary: Everyone in the lab thinks of Sara's past one way...but its not really what they think. Who and what will bring out the truth? Snickers of course.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I know this is really short, but it's justthe prolouge. Its not a Cath/Sara fic, just so you know. Dont know where I'm taking this, but I'll update as soon as I can!

* * *

Sara Sidle slammed her locker closed and stormed out of the locker room. She was thankful for it to be the end of shift. All she wanted to do was go home and relax.

"Sara!"

_Go away._

"Hey! Wait up!"

_Leave me alone!_

She felt a hand on her shoulder and stopped and looked at Catherine.

"Didn't you hear me?" Catherine asked her.

"No, sorry. I was…thinking." Sara lied.

After a few seconds, Catherine asked "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Why?" Sara started to walk to her car and Catherine followed.

"The case." She said and Sara stopped and looked at her.

"Why do you think the case would bother me?" She asked immediately getting defensive.

"You were acting...off at the scene, and Grissom and I talk, Sara."

"He doesn't know anything." Sara unlocked her car and climbed in.

"Why do you shut us all out?" Catherine almost shouted, "We can help you if you let us!"

"I don't need help." Sara started her car. "I need sleep." She closed the door and drove off, leaving Catherine standing in the parking lot.

* * *

I would really kinda pretty much absolutley love you if you reviewed & told me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**Thanks for all the reviews! I know the last chapter was short, so I made this one a bit longer! I'm not sure if I'm taking it any further, so if you want me to, tell me in a review!

_

* * *

_

_Grissom had no right to tell Catherine anything._ Sara thought to herself as she walked into her apartment. _I shouldn't have told him. It was a stupid move. _

She threw her keys on the counter, and walked to her bedroom to change. After changing, she put her favorite CD in; hoping it would help her get out of her bad mood. She was just about to press'Play' when she heard a nock at her door.

_If its Catherine, I swear…_ She looked through the peephole, thankful not to see Catherine. Instead Nick stood at her door.

_What the hell…?_ She thought and opened the door. "Hi." She greeted.

"Hey."

After a few moments of silence Nick said, "Catherine told me about earlier."

Sara shrugged "It's not a big deal Nick."

"Still, she wanted me to talk to you."

Sara sighed and let him in. "About what?" Sara sat on the couch.

Nick closed the door and took a seat at the other end. "She thinks there's something that you're hiding from all of us. She figured you might tell me."

"And then you would tell her?"

"No." He paused. "I don't know."

Sara hugged her knees to her chest. "What all did Catherine tell you?"

"She told me about the case. She thought it bothered you, but she didn't know why."

"Why do you think it bothered me?"

Nick sighed. "I honestly don't know Sara. I know domestic violence cases always bother you, but from what I've heard-"

"What you've heard?" She asked surprised. "What _have_ you heard?"

"Little things that I don't believe." He shrugged. "I'm not big on rumors."

"What have you heard?" She asked again.

"That your mother killed your father."

"Who told you that?"

"I won't say."

"Nick! Stories of my past are floating around the lab, and you won't tell me who told you?"

"Who told me isn't the point Sara."

She hated to give up, but she figured he wasn't going to tell her no matter what. She sighed and asked, "What else have you heard?"

"That's all really. They think that's why you hate those kind of cases, because it reminds you of what your dad did to your family."

Sara shook her head. "They all think of it one way. Not the other."

Nick had a confused look on his face. "What?"

She looked at him "What you heard is true. My mother did kill my father, but they all make my dad out to be the bad guy."

"He wasn't?"

A tear fell down Sara's cheek, and for the first time in her life, she didn't wipe it away. "No." She gave a small chuckle "I was the biggest daddy's girl there was."

Nick sat in silence waiting for her to continue.

"My mom though," she said 'mom' with venom in her voice "_She_ was the abusive one. She didn't kill my father in self-defense."

Nick wasn't sure if she was going to continue, so he waited. When she didn't say anything, he asked, "Why do they make your dad out to be the bad guy?"

Sara shrugged "Because its usually the father that abuses the family, hearing that the mother does it is…rare. That's why everyone believed what she told them." She buried her head in her hands and started to cry.

Seeing Sara cry made Nick's heart break. He moved closer to her on the couch and hugged her, rocking her back and forth in silence. "It's not your fault." He whispered trying to keep himself from crying.

"Yes it is Nick!" she said through her hands. "I was 13, but no one believed what I said. They didn't believe that my dad would let her do that to him. They believed what my mom said, that he drank, and that he yelled every night, and that she was terrified of him. It was the exact opposite" She paused, "I watched her lie through her teeth, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it."

"Sara, you were young-"

"That doesn't matter! She turned my dad into a monster and I couldn't do _anything_!" Again she broke down in uncontrollable sobs.

Nick continued holding her until her crying softened a few minutes later.

Sara lifted her head and wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Nick held her head in his hands, making her look directly at him.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Sara."

When Sara noticed a tear slide down his face she had to try hard to keep herself from crying again. She reached up and wiped the tear away with her thumb. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck in a hug.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you too."

* * *

So did you like it? Review and I'll love you **forever**! 


End file.
